Someday
by dippytrippy122
Summary: Sometimes even the leader needs help... And sometimes help comes from the unlikliest of places... Rob/Rae


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

**Someday**

Robin sat up with his back propped up against his bed-post in deep thought. He held a mask in his hand. Its one eyehole stared back at him with malice seeming to enjoy seeing the boy wonder's life miserable. Robin sighed and placed it on his bed side table. A voice that the boy hadn't expected came from outside his door, "Can I come in?" Robin knew who the voice belonged to and spoke aloud not facing the door, "Come in Raven." The dark girl opened the door and slowly walked in.

She ushered her hand towards his bed asking, "Can I sit with you?" Robin turned his head to look at the blue haired beauty and nodded his head so she walked over and sat down at the edge of the bed. An awkward silence soon reigned over the two birds until the clearing of a throat from the girl broke it. Robin who had his eyes closed at this point had turned to the noise. She took advantage of his attention and asked him a question, "What's wrong Robin?"

The boy wonder sighed at this and turned his head away. Raven frowned slightly and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner, "Robin, you're my best friend and you should know by now that I won't push you to tell me anything you don't want to." She paused. "However should you ever feel like talking I will always be there for you and I won't tell anyone if you wish me not to." She let go of his shoulder and rose to leave before he grasped her hand.

Raven looked at Robin who stared back at her. She smiled slightly and sat down once more. Raven turned towards the hunched over teen, "So do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Robin took a deep breath, nodded and then started speaking, "It's just that... I hurt you guys twice now all just because I couldn't control my possession over catching Slade..." He hung his head in shame, "At first I was doing it to help the world by getting rid of a threat like him..." He paused again, "But instead I ended up not only messing up my only chance of a front on confrontation with him, I also hurt all of you in the process..." He finished with a strangled voice, "I must be the worst leader ever..."

Raven was sitting next to him all the while listening intently to his story. When he finished his talk, she put an arm around his shoulder and patted his back in a comforting manner all the while whispering, "Robin It's ok I understand why you did what you did and, I don't blame you for it." Robin's face scrunched up slightly trying to hold back the moisture until finally he couldn't take it anymore and tears streamed down his face.

Raven was shocked beyond belief as she had never seen Robin shed a single tear let alone this much of them. He had his head in his hands not even acknowledging the arm still around his shoulder. Raven was not sure of any other way to comfort him other then talking and patting. She sighed knowing that there was another way and this way was something that she had never done before being uncomfortable with it, but this was for Robin. She slowly put her arms around his waist and held him pressed against her small frame. Robin then took his arms and brought them around her neck.

After about 5 minutes of embracing Robin had calmed down. Raven let go of him slowly with Robin doing the same only not quite so fast.

Raven looked him right in the eye speaking, "Will you be ok now?" Robin's tear stained face was now free of any moisture. He smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah, thanks to you Raven." She then gave him a rare but genuine smile. The two smiled at each other in comforted silence. Raven knew that after a talk like that Robin would probably want to be alone so she stood up to leave. Robin saw this however he wanted to tell her something before she left, "Uh... Raven?" The girl looked at him from the half closed door frame and cocked her head to the side answering, "Yes, Robin?" Robin lay in silence for a moment before shaking his head 'nevermind.' The girl nodded and left. Robin lay in his bed staring at the ceiling he knew what he had wanted to say and she will know...

"Someday, Not Today..."

* * *

Well here's my first TT one-shot so no flaming please even though it probably sucks but I just had this idea in my head so I just had to put it down.

Anyway just like my other Teen Titan Fanfic: R&R kindly and See ya!


End file.
